


河豚与猫

by chechevitsa



Series: 真琴养鱼 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Chef Nanase Haruka, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Out of Character, more warnings in notes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: “那你下次再说想要养猫，是想养真的猫，还是想养我？”遥反问。一个关于母语的日常故事。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: 真琴养鱼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	河豚与猫

**Author's Note:**

> 投射非常重，非常重，非常重。  
> 魔改mook设定。  
> 为了方便真遥做爱所以半人鱼遥是缝合怪：有鳞片的设定借鉴鱼类，生殖系统及生活习性参考鲸豚类哺乳动物，但是为了让真琴能舔到遥的蛋蛋，把体内睾丸改成可伸缩的了。  
> 有一点点《水形物语》（The Shape of Water,《忘形水》/《水底情深》）的剧透。

遥最近在学人类说话。

倒不是他不会说人类的语言。当他还没和父母分开生活，成为孤零零一条鱼前，他们也会聊天。他们在水下用的半人鱼语和人类的语言听起来一点也不像，但浮上水面晒太阳聊天、或是和船上的人类搭话时，遥惊异地发现他们的语言与有些人类所说的语言竟如此相似——他已经不记得，从何时起他就能听得懂那些人类说的话了，这仿佛是他与生俱来的能力一般。因此，他学习说人类的语言也很快。遥上岸后的第一份工作就在现在的这家餐厅，刚开始，同事们还会觉得他带有半人鱼腔的英语有些难懂，还有几个家伙会故意在他面前模仿他说话的口音，在很长一段时间内，遥都没理解那些人在笑什么，直到某次，经理把他们逮了个正着，每人罚了一个月的薪水，遥才渐渐理解他被恶劣地取笑了。后来，他遇见了真琴，一定是太喜欢男朋友的缘故，他说话的语调与发音越来越向着真琴靠拢——尽管后者从未要求他改正什么。

但遥还是不得不学人类说话，因为他和真琴去料亭庆祝交往一周年时闹了笑话。

真琴特意订了靠近大厨工作台的吧台位，既有观赏的心情，又有一份向遥展示他遥远家乡的意思。

店内只根据来店时间及季节提供几款菜式固定的套餐，没有可纠结的余地，两人很快便做出决定。点了菜，如真琴预想的那样，遥的注意力果然被寿司师傅吸引了过去，双眼亮晶晶地盯着案板上正被利落地切开的生鱼块看。案板旁漂亮的吴须瓷盘、形状各异的凌厉刀具，他倒是一点兴趣也没有。

真琴觉得这样的遥可爱极了，想逗逗他，问：“这鱼在你们那儿叫什么？”

遥头也不回，目不转睛地继续看生鱼片。过了一会儿，他放低声音说了一串半人鱼语。

无论是第几次听遥说他的母语，真琴的内心仍然能感受到他初次听时的震撼与感动。比起说话，说半人鱼语的遥更像在歌唱，在吟诵一首来自海洋的诗篇，空气都变得潮湿了起来，耳边是月夜的潮骚鸣响，遥带着他乘上语言编织的波涛，向着回不去的远方进发。

感动归感动，真琴感觉出不对劲来：“你刚刚说的什么？我记得这个音是‘吃饭’的意思。”他模仿刚刚那句话中的某几个音节。

“我说，叫‘很好吃但我不记得名字的大鱼四号’。”遥终于转过脸来看着真琴了，他反问，“那你说这鱼叫什么？”

真琴其实不知道这鱼叫什么——这条在客人面前料理的鱼已经过两轮处理，割头斩尾，刮净内脏，剔去鱼皮鱼骨，只剩结结实实一大块红肉搁在他们俩面前，他哪里知道这是从什么鱼身上剖下来的；何况，就算是活蹦乱跳的整鱼放在面前，他也未必识得，海滨生活让他热爱大海，却不太热爱海鲜。真琴本就只是想和遥说话才问他的，现在，他被自己的问题难住了，只好去问寿司师傅。

寿司师傅用带着日语口音的英语回答：“这是另一桌客人的吞拿鱼，叫做‘大トロ’的部位，确实是很好吃的大型鱼类，今天各位客人食用的这条，大概有4米长呢。”

原来是这么常见的鱼，要是他刚刚随口蒙一个就好了——想着，真琴拿起茶杯喝水，闻言又放下了。他试图在脑海里描绘瘦小的人鱼遥在海中追逐肥胖吞拿鱼的样子，没能成功。

“……吞拿鱼。”遥跟着小声默念，又凑到真琴耳边问，“我刚刚点的套餐里有吗？”

真琴隐约听见遥边问边吞咽口水的声音。

半人鱼语没有文字。从零开始，遥的读写比听说差了一大截，刚认识真琴时，他只认识他工作的那家餐厅菜单上的单字。交往后，真琴教会了遥写字母，但遥对此兴趣缺缺，止步不前了好一阵。直到前一阵子，真琴白天工作太累，把睡前读物由托尔斯泰换成了恋爱小说，封面是身材火辣的半裸男书模，遥对此显然很感兴趣，放下平板电脑问真琴怎么在看别的男性人类的裸体，他也想看看。真琴把书递给遥，遥翻了几下，内页一幅男性人类裸体也没有，只有他不喜欢的小虫一般的字母挤在一起，他把书还给了真琴。真琴便给遥读了一段，在两位男主人公激情一夜的开场故意停住，说他太害羞了读不下去，只能等遥识字后自己看。可怜的遥呢，根本不知道人类居然还发明了有声书这种东西，以为小说只能靠自己读，只好为了看黄开始学习。

虽说如此，遥还是认不全这家日本料理菜单上的文字，这也不怪他，毕竟有几本恋爱小说里会提到吞拿鱼呢？但他确实意识到一个能流利说一门语言却不认识字的成年人在人类社会是异类，所以他只好偷偷问真琴。

真琴摇了摇头：“今天想请遥吃我家乡的名品。”说着，他用手指引导遥向另一位师傅的案板看去，“看那里。”

两只甲壳淡红的蟹静静趴在竹篮里。

真琴的家乡盛产头矮蟹。除了新年，每年冬天当地中学生最大的盼头，便是学校午餐免费供给的一整只松叶蟹，可惜真琴只吃了一次便搬家到了另一个半球。成年后，他依旧念念不忘儿时的美味，每年必定要来这家饱受日裔移民赞誉的料亭大快朵颐一番。他的前男友害怕螃蟹，前前男友对海鲜过敏，他只能孤独享受美食，还好他认识了遥，半人鱼对海产食物的热衷比他这个被渔村塑造味蕾的人类更胜一筹。

遥没来得及转过头去看螃蟹——前菜正在此刻被端上了桌。切成块状的时令野蔬摆成好看的造型，上面点缀着零星的飞鱼卵。

“我开动了。”两人先后合掌。

遥对蔬菜兴趣不大，吃了一块冬笋，便又去看厨房里的师傅们在忙什么。他撇了一眼刚刚的吞拿鱼师傅——现在已经在摆盘了，才转过去看真琴要他看的螃蟹。在海里生活时，他不怎么吃这种生物，它们的外壳都很难打开，肉也不多，又经常会有鱼趁火打劫，他好不容易砸开那坚硬的外壳，就被过路的鲑鱼们抢走了；不过真琴兴致勃勃地计划了这次约会好久，拿着刀站在案板面前的人类也很有信心的样子，他不想把他的想法说出来扫兴。

在真琴的催促下，遥又吃了一些他盘子里的菜叶子。转了转眼睛，他去看另一侧的师傅。

当他看清了案板上摆放的圆鼓鼓的鱼的样子时，遥吃了一惊。他不安地扭动身体，低下头把盘子里讨厌的野菜都吃个精光，又去看那案板上的鱼，发现刚刚并不是因为饿肚子而看错了，不禁更加不安了。

前菜撤下，女将端上炭烤蟹钳，帮忙斟了清酒。遥发现真琴的兴致与厨师的信心是正确的，蟹肉很容易取出，也很好吃，他专心吃了起来。不一会儿，他却又忍不住去看那个案板，师傅已经在处理那条鱼了。

菜肴一道道上桌，圆鼓鼓的鱼一步步被肢解，遥的不安达到了顶峰。终于，他拽过正捧着酒杯、和吞拿鱼师傅用日语聊天的真琴，说：“这家餐厅不如你说得那样好。”

“怎么了？不好吃吗？”

“不是。”遥停顿了一下，又去看了眼那已经快要摆盘的鱼，“但是他们把吃了就会死掉的鱼给客人吃。”

真琴变了脸色，但依旧保持镇定。毕竟，遥说话时常词不达意，半人鱼和人类生活的不同也让他常常被人误会。真琴问：“是什么鱼呢？”刚问完，他便意识到，遥可能根本不知道人类怎么叫那种鱼。

遥则完全忽视他的问题，凝视着他身后的一点，又转回来直视真琴的双眼，难得地用急促的口吻说：“我们都知道那种鱼可以和它玩，但是不能吃它们，我妈妈的弟弟就是不小心吞下去了一只然后死——啊。”

遥的话戛然而止，直勾勾地盯着刚刚端上桌的托盘，稻穗纹的大圆盘里摆着透明的鱼皮冻，旁边土色的小碟里堆了两个白色的圆嘟嘟的软物，浸在柑橘醋里，上面堆了细葱末。

真琴也盯着他面前的那份看，愉快地笑了起来：“要不等会儿再说？——河豚白子冷了就不好吃啦。”

遥急忙去拉真琴的右手：“就是这个鱼——吃了就会死掉，我亲眼见到有不懂事的小半人鱼玩腻后想吃它，然后……她就死掉了。”

在真琴明白遥这次又搞错了什么的那一瞬间，一直默不作声地听他们俩对话的吞拿鱼师傅终于被“半人鱼”这个词吓得没按住案板上的鱼，他一刀斩下去，没斩在鱼颈上，把案板劈裂了三寸，鱼从他不握刀的那只手下滑出去，飞向螃蟹师傅的方向，撞上了一篮螃蟹，已被大卸八块的螃蟹各自在空中划出优美的弧线，分别砸向了吞拿鱼师傅、遥和真琴心心念念的河豚白子。

搞砸了和真琴的约会，遥很消沉。真琴没吃成河豚白子，那晚在浴缸里屏气去吃遥的半人鱼白子，也吃得颇为高兴。可惜遥明显没有这个兴致，尾巴一扇把真琴拍出了水底。

回到床上，真琴为了性生活挣扎：“我教你，下次你想说半人鱼，就说猫。”

遥正在认真学习，抱着手机和Siri对话，“Hey! Siri! 猫怎么拼！”

Siri一丝不苟地回答遥的问题，被真琴按了锁屏键强制闭嘴： “你不觉得听起来很顺吗，有不懂事的小半人鱼想吃鱼——有不懂事的小猫想吃鱼。”

“那你下次再说想要养猫，是想养真的猫，还是想养我？”遥反问。

真琴对猫的热情是连他的同事都知道的，消防局附近本没有几只野猫，但真琴经常自费买猫粮猫零食喂它们，时间久了，一到午休，消防局门口便蹲了一排猫。但遥对猫没有什么热情，真琴愿意在外面喂野猫是一回事，在家里养一只猫是另一回事了，每当真琴在视频网站看猫猫视频大呼可爱时，遥便装作听不懂真琴说话的样子。

真琴一日内第二次亲手挖坑把自己埋了，他决定放弃回答，用嘴干活，对着遥胸前两点一顿亲。遥手机拿不住了，嗯嗯哼着抱住真琴，不去想猫的事情了。

过了几日，两人去看了场电影。本是听说那部片在电影节上得了奖，又是与水有关，真琴才拉着对电影不感兴趣的遥去看，带有惊悚色彩的情节却撬起了他认识遥后内心最大的恐惧。他连爆米花都忘记吃，捏着手中的加冰可乐杯，指尖冻得发僵他也不察，直到女主人公成功带领她的恋人——一只人形两栖类生物——逃出生天，真琴才渐渐恢复了知觉，发现他的另一只手正紧紧握着遥的手。

刚刚肯定把遥捏疼了，真琴想，他知道自己是个大力怪。他试图装作不经意地松开遥的手，遥却像猜到他在想什么，不肯松手。真琴偷偷瞄了一眼坐在他左手边的遥，遥正专注地看着大荧幕。

唉，他可真好。

电影结束，和美结局，只是与真琴预想得略有不同。他牵着遥走出电影院，走进悉尼夏末的灿烂阳光中，街道两侧挤满商店，擦肩而过的情侣们皆显露出一副从容的幸福来，真琴心中隐隐约约地冒出一丝后悔来：如果知道这部电影是讲述异族恋爱的故事，他就不会拉着遥来看了，他也想要维护一份从容的幸福。

*

又到了秋天，真琴日本的家乡传来噩耗，他的祖母病重，想要见他最后一面。

遥坐在真琴身旁看他边收行李箱边打电话订机票、向上司请假，又打电话给他的双亲和弟弟妹妹，像是不想让他更担心似的，真琴说了两句就改说日语，语速很快。遥叠好两套毛衣两套内衣，小心翼翼地塞进行李箱的夹层里。

真琴终于打完了电话，好像被耗尽了所有力气一般，向后瘫倒在床上，闷声闷气地向遥求助：“帮帮我……我夏天的衣服一件都找不到。“

因为是我帮你收的，遥心想，但没说出口，他问：“为什么要带夏天的衣服？“

“因为季节是反的嘛——奇怪，我记得你说过半人鱼也会随季节迁徙……“

遥想了想，反驳：“我们只是哪里水温舒服就去哪里，月亮指示时间，太阳指示方向，你们人类才是比较奇怪，整天在同一个地方呆着……“说着，遥突然想明白了，”既然日本和悉尼的季节是相反的，不如悉尼变冷的时候我们去你在日本的家，那样永远都是夏天，永远都可以游泳，还不用买那么多衣服。“

——遥不喜欢穿衣服。真琴说不穿衣服出门会吓到别人，还会给他自己惹麻烦，遥觉得有道理，他看电视新闻里说有人在街上脱掉裤子，结果被警察抓走了，缴了很多钱才重获自由，却也没法回家，因为那个人的邻居们都觉得他是变态；但真琴又说衣服有保暖的作用，不穿衣服会让他染上风寒，遥觉得这是真琴在无理取闹，真琴明明已经知道他根本不会得人类的感冒，也知道他的体温随着环境变化——如果遥真的冷得受不了，他会让真琴抱抱他，或者去泡热水澡——却还禁止他光着身子在家里走来走去，多花了那么多钱买厚重的羊毛毛衣，那些钱哪怕省下来去喂野猫都好啊。

真琴听出遥的不满，却忍不住笑了起来，沉重的心情稍微轻松了些。遥说得一点也不对，但他不想纠正遥。遥的想法总是如此不同，很超出常规，很离奇，他喜欢这种离奇。

遥没理他，踩了板凳去衣柜顶层找刚收起来不久的夏季衣物，继续说：“如果我们住在日本的话，我就要学日语了——我之前就在想，你为什么不教我日语呢？那样我在外面时也不用整天‘猫’啊‘猫’的，上次我同事听到我和你讲电话，以为我喜欢猫，说她家母猫生了一窝宝宝，可以送给我一只。“

真琴一骨碌坐起身来：“猫！”

遥从压缩袋中抽出一打T恤，回手扔给真琴：“但我没要。”

真琴迅速萎靡，和遥扔过来的T恤一起瘫倒在床上：“人类对猫的渴望就像、像……像半人鱼对河豚的渴望，这样说你有更懂一点我的心情吗？”

河豚事件过后，遥向真琴讲述了半人鱼眼中的河豚：半人鱼社群打发闲暇时光的办法之一便是寻找一两只河豚，和它们玩耍——捏它们圆鼓鼓的肚子，或是把它们抛来抛去（有点像人类打排球的样子，遥补充说），如果具有冒险精神，还可以轻轻咬一咬河豚，一丁点儿的毒素不会导致半人鱼死亡，反而会让他们变得很嗨，爽过吸大麻，但是——遥加重了语气——半人鱼吃了河豚就会死掉。尽管如此，每个家庭都希望拥有一只属于他们的河豚，千百年来，半人鱼从未放弃驯化河豚。

遥已经不太记得他对真琴说了什么，但他想起在他短暂地拥有一只河豚——后来被路过的雄海豚们抢走了——时他每日吸河豚的快乐时光：“我懂了！”他踮着脚向衣柜深处看去，“话说回来，这次我能和你去日本吗？”

真琴正想再次劝说遥养猫，遥却又绕回他不想讨论的话题上来。避开遥的眼神，他耸了耸肩，平淡地说：“我一个人没事的，再说了，我爸、我弟、我妹也要回去。”

真琴的弟弟妹妹还在读大学，和父母住在另一个城市。

遥终于从板凳上下来了，他手脚并用地爬上床，跨坐在真琴的大腿上，道：“可是我想陪在你身边，而且，我还没去过你的家乡呢。”

真琴偶尔提起岩鸢，表情总是格外温柔，却又有些淡淡的感伤，遥简直太好奇了，真琴的故乡，是什么模样？他只知道那个是比悉尼小许多的地方，每年冬天都会下大雪，小学生真琴在那里学会了游泳，还拿过奖牌。

真琴向俯视他的遥伸出手臂，他接下来说的话又要让他的半人鱼伤心又困惑了，他真不想这样做。

遥顺从地被他圈进怀抱。

“你没有我放在床头柜抽屉里的那个蓝色本本，海关不会让你离开这里。”

果然，遥没有搞懂，挣脱了真琴的胳膊去翻抽屉，翻出了真琴的护照。把黄文当成教材学了两个多月，遥渐渐会拼读单词了，他看懂了蓝色小薄本封面上写着AUSTRALIA，真琴说过，就是他们现在所处的“国家”，但位于袋鼠与鸸鹋图案下的那个单词就很陌生了，他没理会，翻开看了看，没翻两页就看到了真琴的大头像，旁边写了一些数字，他看懂了真琴的生日，还有一些乱七八糟的文字，他不太想读，端详了一会儿真琴的照片，觉得他男朋友很帅气，便举起来展示给真琴看：“你真好看。”

真琴哭笑不得：“嗯，我知道。”

“没有这个就不行吗？”遥问。

“对呀。”

“我可以向他们解释，我没有这个本子，但我很想陪男朋友去日本看望他病重的祖母，他们应该会让我走的吧？——我不会说我是半人鱼的，我会好好装成普通人类。”遥坐直了身体。

真琴叹气：“海关不会听的，他们只认护照。”

遥没说话，把手中真琴的护照还给他。下了床，他把之前塞进行李箱里的毛衣与秋冬季内衣抽出来，问：“那，你要去几天呢？”

真琴预感老人家凶多吉少，又拿不准得待多久，因此向上司请了三周的假：“可能要半个多月吧。”

听了这话，遥顿时又不死心了：“那我要怎么样才能有护照！”

这就是麻烦的地方，遥来自海洋，没有任何能证明他身份的证件，是一条偷渡的半人鱼，真琴一直觉得遥工作的餐厅老板实在是了不起，愿意雇用像遥这样可谓是来路不明的可疑人士。自打意识到这点，真琴暗暗头疼了好久，别说护照，健保卡、驾驶证、银行账户、信用卡，遥全都无权拥有——尽管他本人还没意识到这件事。真琴考虑去找为非法移民洗白身份的中介帮遥伪造一份出生证明，又觉得太冒险；也考虑过干脆和遥结婚，但这让他感觉遥被无形地束缚在了陆地上，更何况，他他根本还没准备好和遥共度一生。

当然，真琴不准备让遥知道这一切：“办护照要提前申请，也要半个多月才能办好呢，等你拿到护照，我都已经回来啦。”

遥点了点头，露出一丝无可奈何的表情，真琴觉得他一定又在偷偷默念“人类真奇怪”了，但总算把遥暂时诓了过去，他已经别无所求了。

真琴的航班买在了次日的夜晚，想到要离开家十几天，还要把遥一个人丢下，他爱胡乱担心的毛病又发作了，整理好行李箱便开始给遥小学生上课，写了十多份急救电话在便签条上贴得家里到处都是——被遥提醒上次真琴高烧到昏过去还是他叫的救护车；还翻出消防局的宣传用教材叮嘱遥自己做饭时千万小心——又被遥提醒半年前他工作的餐厅刚上过消防安全课，并且正是真琴亲自授课。

吃完晚饭，两人面对面一起泡浴缸，顺便为床上运动做准备，真琴灰溜溜地道歉：“我就是忍不住担心，不是故意要说教的。”

“我知道。”遥确实不在意，他正专心地用鱼尾去撩拨真琴，可惜浴缸不够大，他举步维艰，“别担心，你回家，正好我也回家看看。”

原来遥打的是这个主意，真琴还以为遥会乖乖呆在陆地上、两人的小窝里等他回来，看来是他一厢情愿了，想着，他张开大腿方便遥动作。

遥好不容易把尾巴塞到合适的位置，用尾巴尖儿的鱼鳍来回爱抚真琴的阴茎，真琴被他弄得很舒服，舒展开双臂搭在浴缸沿，身体向水中滑了两寸，小弟弟颤颤巍巍地扬了起来。

“今天几次？”

真琴想到这之后半个多月多半连手冲都没有兴致，不如今夜多做几次，他需要一些浓烈的性爱来转移注意力，便说：“先射一次再说。”

遥收回尾巴，在真琴的帮助下艰难地掉了个个儿。他用右手虚握住了真琴已经起立的阴茎，裹挟着小股水流，上下抚慰，左手也不闲着，揉弄真琴的乳头。真琴叹着气呻吟，挺动起腰配合遥的动作，水面随着两人的动作晃动，水花四溅。

快感堆积，真琴觉得他需要更多的遥，更多遥的抚慰才能射出来，说：“……糟了，好想亲亲。”

遥张开嘴，伸出他那随身体变形亦变细长、两侧布满短短肉刺的舌头给恋人看，口齿不清道：“会痛。”

真琴一性奋便不要脑子。遥和真琴交往一年多，试着在水中做过不下十次，每次都因真琴遍体鳞伤而只得草草收场。遥在水中是狩猎的猛兽，不仅舌头变成一片绞肉器，两排牙齿也变为尖锐的锥形，指间长出蹼来，尖端化为利爪，双瞳扩大，外耳变形为鳍状而耳道口缩小、几不可见。遥练了半年，终于学会在不伤到真琴的情况下为男友打手枪。可他顾得了双手、顾不上舌头，一边亲一边手淫的后果，是要么把真琴弄得满口细碎的伤、要么脆弱的性器表皮被划破出血，至于在水中口交，那更是在考虑范围外。

真琴伸手用食中二指夹住遥伸出的舌头，只玩弄几下，遥的涎水便止不住从嘴角流下。好景不长，片刻后，真琴“嘶”一声松开了手。遥趁机闭上嘴，舌头发僵地责备真琴：“你看。”

细细的一排血珠从真琴右手的中指侧腹渗出，但他不觉得痛，拇指抹过伤口，几缕淡淡的血色融化在水中。他左手揽过遥的腰，右手向下摸，裹住了遥变形的蹼掌，与掌中的他的性器：“靠近点。”

遥不明所以地将上半身倾过去，与真琴胸口贴胸口。

真琴亲他的耳朵，左手将他浮在水面上的腰向水里按，又去揉他的生殖裂：“反了，尾巴靠近点。”

遥终于明白真琴想干嘛，直起身努力挺腰，将下腹部送到真琴的右手边，紧贴上真琴硬硬的阴茎，急不可耐地磨蹭了起来。他期待地问：“前面还是后面？”

前面是半人鱼的生殖裂，长长的一条细缝，里面藏了阴茎与阴囊，后面那条是肛门，开口小许多。前后两个洞，真琴都干过。遥没怎么勃起时，插入生殖裂很轻松，真琴会在甬道的半途中撞上半人鱼缩在体内的阴茎，前端细细尖尖的，带着个弧度，像是个小钩子。感受到他的阴茎，遥小小的阴茎也兴奋起来，蘸着他流出的前液打着转逗弄他，迅速充血膨大，占领本来很宽裕的空间，甬道与遥勃起的阴茎造就了新的幽径，比直肠更有紧更有力气，绞住真琴的阴茎不放。遥继续勃起，又挤又推真琴这条外来的阴茎，却不曾真的将他真的推出去，因为遥迷恋上了真琴肏他的生殖裂的感觉。他很少允许自己完全性奋，他那和手指同样灵活的、半软不硬的阴茎抚慰着他肚子里真琴的阳具，真琴耸动着腰干他，热乎乎的龟头留下一条条温度鲜明的轨迹，最后把热乎乎的精液全部留在他的体内，浇在他的阴茎上。而他自己呢，只要真琴插进来，他就舒服到快疯掉了，半人鱼的前列腺绕着甬道长，无论真琴怎么动，都能顶到他最喜欢的地方，如果再从外面用手掌按住他的下腹，他很快就会禁不住内外施加的多重紧缚，本该射进别人体内的精子全部留给了他自己。每次这样做，真琴一拔掉阴茎，他就像失禁一样，两人份的前列腺液与精液汨汨从他的生殖裂涌出。

遥有时也会在做前戏时想入非非，早早地完全勃起，生殖裂被他挺立出身体的阴茎与囊袋塞得满满当当，就连多塞一根手指也痛得要命。真琴不勉强他，去插他后面那个洞，边插边帮他打手枪。遥不喜欢被插屁眼，至少不喜欢被插人鱼形态的那个屁眼，他觉得很脏，又很难清洁，而且真琴的手里还握着他形状奇怪的阴茎，直到他射出来才肯松手。他时常想，真琴应该更喜欢人类的阴茎才对。

边想边乱蹭，遥忽然发现他不争气地完全勃起了，淡粉色的小钩子立在他的肚脐下方，想到又要被真琴插屁眼，他下意识想逃走，变回人形，却被还搭在他腰上的真琴的左手一把捞了回来，紧接着，真琴不由分说地用右手裹住了两根阴茎，上下撸动：“先不干你。”

遥既爽又难堪，看着澄澈水下真琴手心里两根阴茎进进出出，都不知道该把爪子放哪儿，无措地搭在真琴肩上。真琴丝毫不觉得难堪，加快了手上动作，还试着拉遥下来一起撸，吓得遥抱紧了真琴的肩膀。这下，正合真琴之意，遥抱得越紧，两人小腹间的空间就越狭窄，真琴边撸边偷偷在遥的尾鳞上蹭龟头，终于射了出来。

餍足地享受了一会儿射精后的余韵，真琴想帮遥打或是口出来，遥却已经萎了。半人鱼的阴茎大半没有皮肤包裹，起初真琴撸得他挺舒服，刺激久了却又挺痛的，遥趁着真琴精虫下脑的贤者时间，将阴茎悄悄收回了体内。

况且，真琴蹭他的尾巴，蹭得他忽然意识到了一件事，一件能让他去日本的事。

做得太久，浴缸里水早就凉了，真琴打了个寒颤，拉开下水塞，抓起莲蓬头，将他刚刚射出的粘液冲洗掉，不知是秋冬季的缘故，还是他太激动、动作太粗暴，遥掉了不少鳞片在水底，熠熠地泛着光——下次还是不能在浴缸里做，打扫起来太麻烦，他想。遥还坐在浴缸里，等待水退干净以变回人形。真琴顺手把遥的身体也冲了一遍，关上水，草草抹了地上的几滩水，裹上浴袍出浴室，不忘叮嘱遥：“擦干身体再出来。”

回到卧室，真琴刚铺好床，翻出安全套和润滑剂，遥就啪嗒啪嗒跑进来了，连鞋都没穿，显然没听他三分钟前的嘱咐。真琴皱起眉毛，正想装凶训斥遥，遥却不给他说话的机会：“我可以游过去！”

真琴愣了片刻，才明白遥还在纠结去不了日本的事情，他男友可真是条固执的笨人鱼。

遥坐上床，正想研究真琴拿了什么出来，就被拖到床尾乖乖擦头发。真琴问他：“你知道日本离这里有多远吗？”

遥觉得他之前没游到日本附近过，只好摇头。

真琴把他擦了个半干，又拖来吹风机吹了会儿，终于肯放遥走：“你游不过去的，太远了，而且你一个人太危险了。”

“我有尾巴，我游得很快的。”遥边说边拆安全套，突然想起了能证明他自己的例子，“夏天在海里比赛游泳，你从来没赢过我，而且我还故意让你先出发了呢。”

这下，真琴该没办法反驳他了，遥信心满满。

真琴看着遥撕开安全套的包装，是表面带有凸起与螺纹的那款——今晚好刺激喔。他问：“那你和海里的大船比过吗？谁更快？”

遥想了想，他不怎么做追着船玩这种傻事儿，但许多雄性半人鱼一看到有白色的大船便跃出水面，呼朋引伴，兴奋得不得了。他们既和其他半人鱼比赛，也和船比赛，最后耗得精疲力竭，被他们的妻子骂得抬不起头。

“船更快。”遥已经预感真琴接下来要说什么了，他很不高兴，把安全套丢给真琴，趴在枕头上装死，“你自己戴吧。”

果然，真琴开口了：“我中学时有同学坐邮轮去日本玩，他坐了三周的船才到东京。”

遥用枕头捂住耳朵，装作听不见。真琴也不勉强他，倒了润滑剂在手心，去摸遥毫无戒备的屁股与后腰：“下次吧。我们一起做好计划再去，这次太突然了。”

遥一动不动。真琴去摸他压在小腹与床单之间的阴茎，又去亲他的后颈，边亲边引导遥张开双腿，方便他用手指扩张遥的后穴。遥还是没反应，只轻轻哼了一声，也听不出来是舒服还是生气。

真琴害怕起来，陆地上奇怪的束缚与规则真的太多了，遥是不是终于忍受不了呢？他本是一条自由自在的半人鱼啊。

但，整个晚上，除了“我爱你“，别的他什么也没能说出口。

*

真琴抵达日本的第三天，他的祖母仙逝了。纵使已有数年未曾与老人家见面，守夜时，真琴却泪流不止。他意识到，他比他想像得更需要遥在他的身边。

辞灵与葬礼结束后，真琴终于有精力给遥打电话。

大洋彼岸的遥看起来心情不错，对着手机镜头，他向真琴展示他在家打扫卫生扫出来的鳞片，收藏在透明的糖罐里，他说：“我明天要回家了。”

真琴向遥道歉，他沉湎于悲伤中，已经三天没联系遥了。

遥想了想，问：“你旁边有人吗？”

真琴不明就里，摇了摇头：“我在旅馆房间里。”

“那我给你唱歌吧。”

遥开口，唱出半人鱼的歌谣，真琴瞪大了双眼。半人鱼的语言在他听来已经足够像吟唱，但遥真的唱起歌来，他才意识到这其中的区别：与其说是歌唱，倒不如说遥在演奏。起先，听起来像是春日溪水奔流，遥的声音清脆而短促；接着，溪水汇入河流，又汇入了涛涛大江，江水无声奔流，遥的吐息变得长且温柔，咬字也连绵起来，带上了鼻音。真琴又坠入感动，情不自禁，他不住地落泪。遥唱得很投入，盯着空中的一点，但真琴还是把脸别过去拭泪。就在这时，遥的歌声突然变得激烈起来，真琴心头一紧，看向电话那头的遥，他的小嘴张得圆圆的，下巴与脖子形成一条优美的曲线。遥像是知道真琴在看他一般，忽然看了镜头一眼，骤然放低了声音，仿若暴风雨前的片刻宁静。

降临的却不是暴风雨，真琴听见轰鸣，仿若江流汇入海洋，遥边唱边伸出手，他的指尖上缀着一滴水珠，接着，水流源源不断地从遥的指尖迸发，包裹了他的身体。真琴震惊到差点忘记呼吸，他的指尖也开始冒出水珠，那水珠像是有思想，自动汇成一条线，避开他握在手中的手机，融合成一帘水幕，松松地绕在他的四周，真琴试着用手去触碰那扇水，水不肯被他碰，凹了一片，绕过他的手指。

真琴听见遥轻笑了一声。

遥歌声不停，进入终章。真琴听见的不再是水与空气、与土地撞击形成的声音，像是缓缓沉入大海中一般，灌进耳朵的只有水的声音。渐渐地，他又听见了一些别的响动，竖起耳朵仔细分辨，他意识到那是人的说话声，但那声音不来自外界，而是他的内心。不知怎么的，真琴忽然想起了许多与祖母的往事——那些他早已遗忘的往事，故人旧事在他的心中缓缓苏醒，谈笑回响不绝于耳。他闭上眼，努力将这一桩桩一幕幕记下，以防再次遗忘。

遥边唱边观察真琴的神色。他的男友先是悲怆而震惊，渐渐地平静下来，双眉舒展，脸上浮现淡淡的笑容。遥的嗓子哑了，半人鱼送别逝者的挽歌通常要一个家族轮唱，他起先只是抱着试一试的心态开了口，就连能否唤来海水都不确定，不料不仅在电话这头成功了，就连另一侧的水也愿意帮忙，为了抚慰真琴，他只能独自坚持到最后。

终于，真琴睁开了双眼，他的绿眸中，悲痛的光芒已经渐渐淡去，取而代之的，是怀念的目光。遥唱起告别的曲调，笼罩着他与真琴的水幕缓缓分开，重归为一滴滴水珠，在空气中悬浮一瞬，便一齐消逝了。

“遥。”真琴轻轻地叫了他的名字，郑重地说，“谢谢你。”

遥觉得不好意思起来，别过头去，小声问：“你什么时候回来呀。”

真琴刚与父亲商量过。两人都还要工作，兰和莲也是学期中，没办法在日本守满四十九日忌，不如过了初愿忌便返回，托姑姑家帮忙佛事。他说：“再过一周左右。”

遥点头，扳着手指数日子：“那我只能在家呆三天，哎呀……”

真琴觉得遥在偷偷计划什么，他记得遥游回去只要半天就够了，但遥不想说，他决定等一等：“我回去后，你教我半人鱼语，怎么样？”

比起遥又勉强自己去学一门新的语言，不如他去学遥的母语——真琴突然想到这点。等他学会了，他和遥说什么都不用担心别人听见了——除了其他在陆地上生活的半人鱼。

遥脸上的寂寞神色消失了：“好呀。”

两人又聊了许久才挂电话。

一周后，真琴回到悉尼，遥跑来机场接他——尽管真琴反复说了不用，遥不会开车，跑来也只是和他一起坐机场大巴回去，但遥显然等不及见他了，在接机区高高举起右手向他示意，左手抱着真琴的大衣。

真琴推着行李车与遥汇合，遥扑上来抱他，被他稳稳地接在怀里。真琴低头亲遥，见遥露出狡黠的喜色，问：“就这么想我？”

明知故问。遥用舌头回答，舔过柔软的口腔内壁，与真琴的舌头交缠在一起。

亲到气短，真琴松开遥，捡起不知何时掉在地上的外衣，披在身上，发现遥还是美滋滋的，他终于忍不住问了：“是不是有什么好事没和我说？“

遥不回答他的问话：“你回家就知道了。“

回家的路上，真琴屡次试图套遥的话。遥兵来将挡，又要真琴亲他，亲完却说，要真琴回家自己看。

真琴的好奇心简直要爆炸了。

下了巴士，真琴拖着行李箱，遥抱着真琴买的一大包鸟取县特产，艰难地爬上坡，到了公寓，真琴一口气将箱子扛上楼，遥跟在他身后，偷偷欣赏大力怪男友的英姿。

真琴没带钥匙，平复呼吸，等遥上来开门。

遥紧随其后。打开门，真琴边推行李箱进屋边好奇地东张西望。家里基本还保持着他走之前的样子，没看出有什么变化——除了门口的地垫换了一块，花瓶里插的花变成了粉蓝色的满天星。也许，遥没什么事瞒着他，只是起了恶作剧之心。

“……可能跑到沙发下面去了。”遥站在他身后小声嘀咕，双脚互踩后跟脱了鞋，走进屋里，趴在地上找真琴的“好事”。

真琴的心狂跳起来，是那个吗，是他一直在想的那个吗。

遥从沙发后面抱出一只小猫。

真琴的眼睛亮了起来，他迎上前，小心翼翼地接过明显和遥不太对付、一直张牙舞爪试图挣脱遥的双手的小猫猫。小猫离开遥，瞬间温顺了起来，收起爪子，抱住真琴的手臂，呼噜了两声。真琴用指腹挠了会儿小猫的后颈，热乎乎软绵绵的小动物将会和他一起生活——一想到这件事，幸福感便充满了真琴的全身。

遥看着真琴撸猫，伸出手臂抱怨：“怎么对你那么听话——她挠了我好多下。”

真琴俯下身，把猫放在地上，猫一溜烟跑回了沙发旁，眯起眼睛趴下了。

真琴把遥抱起来开心地转了两圈：“谢谢你！”

遥手臂上的细细猫抓痕已经结痂了，看起来也没有发炎。但真琴忍不住觉得他有些自私：遥不喜欢猫，猫看起来也不太喜欢遥，他在家时没什么，但他在消防局待命时，遥总有不上班的日子，那些日子里遥就得独自照料这只相看两厌的猫了。真琴问他：“真的要养吗？”

遥反问：“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢！当然喜欢，只是……”真琴斟酌用词。

遥没理他，跑去了厨房，大声问：“你会养她的对吧？”

“当然会！但是——”

真琴话没能说完。遥从厨房里探出半个脑袋：“太好了，我有个东西给你看，你不许生气。”说完，他搬出一个方形的小水缸，摆在餐桌上。

里面是只河豚，白色的肚子瘪瘪的。

“如果你想养猫的话，那我想在家养河豚。”遥边说边俯下身观察他的河豚，见到有不明生物靠近，河豚的肚子鼓了起来，“我好不容易才把它活着带回家，拜托你，我想吸河豚。”

遥双手合十向真琴祈求。

真琴眨了眨眼，也俯下身去看遥的宠物河豚，它顿时又胖了一圈，就快卡在小水缸里动弹不得了。真琴认真地看河豚，一言不发——他观察的时间太久了，久到遥以为肯定是没戏了，撇着嘴准备抱走他的河豚，计划明天找个时间放生它。

这时，真琴开口了，他说：“好吧，但我们得去宠物店，给它换个好点儿的缸。”

从此，人类真琴和他的猫，半人鱼真琴和他的河豚，生活在了同一屋檐下。

**Author's Note:**

> “白子”在日语里就是指鱼类的蛋蛋啦。  
> 人鱼语参考了DA上这篇：https://www.deviantart.com/depths-of-zhadum/art/Mermish-How-To-Speak-Mermaid-758248328


End file.
